deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomad
Jake is a United States Army Delta Force Operator and, as such, wears a state-of-the-art Nanosuit, granted by the United States military. He works throughout his career with his teammates, primarily with Laurence "Prophet" Barnes , his squad leader, and Michael "Psycho" Sykes . Nomad is officially described as an athletic and muscular Caucasian American in his early 20s. Prophet appears to be a major role model for him. Nomad was always a very good soldier in the Raptor Team division; however, he was not the first choice for the squad. Sean O'Neill with whom Nomad trained was meant to be in the Raptor Team, but in an Army Special Forces Training exercise, an incident displayed his inability to respond correctly to a Code Blue alert. This allowed Nomad to take his place. Raptor Team was sent to one of the Lingshan Islands in the Philippines under the control of North Korean soldiers — the Korean People's Army after a distress call was received from civilian archeologists on the island. After their arrival, Nomad's objectives were centered around gathering intel of why the Koreans are here and where the hostages were being held, subduing and eliminating obstacles along the way. Once enough intel had been gathered to allow Raptor Team to have a fixed location of where the hostages were being held (at an excavation site), Nomad was sent to rescue Dr. Rosenthal, who was soon killed when a dead Alien Scout let out a burst of cryo-energy, freezing the chief archaeologist and nearby KPA troopers, but Nomad survived - his suit protecting him from the detonation. After this, the US Armed Forces decided to invade the island, to once and for all subdue it and eliminate the KPA threat. Nomad played a vital role in the following war, being sent to destroy KPA AAAs and other threats to the US Army. One of these involved a radio jammer situated on a KPA cruiser, which Nomad soon destroyed it via target-painting through binoculars to be attacked and sunk by an airstrike. Nomad then was involved in a tank battle, but had to proceed alone without the assistance from the US after they met a large rift in the ground, prohibiting further movement from vehicles. Nomad then proceeded to the mine, where the remaining hostages were being held, in order to evacuate the archaeologists. While attempting to do so, he got captured by General Kyong. While being inside the mine, a sudden outburst of energy from the Alien Spaceship within the mountain killed all Kyong's bodyguards, and re-activates Nomad's nanosuit, allowing him to face Kyong in a one-on-one duel, Nomad soon defeats Kyong. After killing Kyong, the cavern in which they stood began to collapse, and Helana Rosenthal was rescued just in time by a USMC VTOL, but, because of the immense caving in, is forced to leave Nomad behind. Nomad then made his way out of the mountain through the Alien Spaceship, hoping to find a route outside, facing hostile Aliens along the way. Once exiting the Alien Spaceship, the island was suddenly flash-frozen by the Alien Spaceship, further forcing Nomad to travel on foot across frozen and broken terrains were then occupied by Alien Troopers and Scouts. Nomad traveled to the USS Constitution, while its crew prepared to make a stand against the Aliens (the fate of the surviving KPA soldiers remained unknown, but it is assumed that they were all inevitably dead or retreated from the island). However, when the jet they sent hit the island with a nuclear missile, it only empowers the Aliens, and very soon the US Fleet was overwhelmed by Alien forces. Nomad was sent to various locations around the ship to fix damaged parts and help combat the aliens. In the end, and after killing both Blue Hunter and Alien Warrior, Nomad escaped the dying fleet just in time before a massive whirlpool caused by the Warrior sinked the defeated fleet, and he and the two other survivors, Psycho and Helena Rosenthal, received a transmission from Prophet, who was revealed to be alive, and return to the island to attempt to fetch him. En route to rescuing Prophet, Nomad's VTOL was shot down by the Ceph and blown up as they were getting out, knocking over everyone and severely injuring Nomad. Prophet came to their rescue and defeated the giant bipedal Ceph. Nomad was able to recover very quickly due to his Nanosuit and when they got to safety, Prophet explained what the mission's purpose really was. Upon hearing that Prophet is a "private-sector mole", Nomad becomes very resentful of his former leader, but relents upon realizing that infighting would be detrimental to their survival. He took a shortcut with the other survivors through the alien ship in an attempt to reach Hargreave's private vessel, but is discovered by the Ceph and forced to step through a portal. Nomad then questioned Prophet on how he survived and obtained a Ceph weapon, suspecting that Prophet had secretly betrayed everyone. When they steped back out, they found that they'd travelled 18 hours back in time. As they turned out to have more than enough time, they managed to reach the rendezvous point in time. There, they were attacked by the boat's crew, who shot them and disabled their suits with a poweful EMP. Nomad, who was injured previously, is badly wounded yet again. Once onboard the boat, he was injured with a drill and given a painful awakening in order to pressure Prophet into revealing vital information. Nomad was then taken away for medical treatment. When Admiral Morrison's nuke hit the island, the EMP blast unlocked the suits. Realizing that Hargreave had nothing to do with the crew and that the CIA was responsible for this ordeal, Nomad sacrificed himself by jumping in front of a rocket intended for Prophet and Psycho. (Taken from Crysis wiki) Battle vs. Master Chief (by HaydenStudios) Master Chief is resting peacefully inside of a cryotube, not bothered by any troubles, just resting easily... He hears the faint sound of a woman's voice cry, “I need you!” The voice is so distant, he thinks it to be just part of his dream. There's no need to get up, that voice is just a projection of his mind... The faint voice speaks again, “Chief!” It's still so distant, why does he need to get up? The voice grows slightly louder, and he feels as though the depth in his sleep has decreased. Again, the voice speaks, this time more vivid, “Wake up John!” Master Chief wakes up, with a feeling of urgency, and hears Cortana's voice, loud and clear, “Chief!” The spartan comes to his senses, and pops the cryotube open to find Cortana on a pedestal in front of him. He rushes up to her, assuring her, “I'm here.” Before the Chief has the chance to ask Cortana what the problem is, he notices an explosion in that very room. The ship he's on is unstable, and is going to explode within the hour. He realizes then that he is in zero gravity, so he pulls Cortana out of the terminal, puts her in his helmet, and lunges through the ship, avoiding various obstacles and floating debris. Chief flies through the ship, deliberately ricocheting off of large chunks of the broken interior, until the spartan finds himself outside the ship, seeing a giant machine, about the shape and size of a planet. Its giant hole in the middle sucks the ship into its entrance, as though about to consume it. “Chief, I'm trying to make contact with other UNSC forces, but with no luck. We're going to have to get ourselves out of this one. I'm detecting a wormhole of all things which can be reached by exiting the rear of this ship. It may not guarantee our safety, but I prefer it to entering what ever that is.” Master Chief silently agrees, and lunges through the space ship once more in zero gravity, until he finally reaches the rear. Along the way, Master Chief heads to the armory, and picks up a shotgun, an assault rifle, a sniper rifle, some frag grenades, and a flame thrower. The giant planet-shaped structure has sucked the ship closer to its entrance, making its gravitational force stronger all the time. Chief reaches the dilapidated rear of the ship, and lunges outward into space's airless vacuum toward the wormhole. Chief feels the the wormhole sucking him in with greater force even than the giant electronic planet. “Wait!” Cortana yells. “I've contacted air support! We don't need to head through that portal!” A marine's voice calls, “Cortana! We've locked onto your position, and are heading your way. Hang tight.” Too late. John-117 is getting pulled through the portal, and feels as though he is traveling to another dimension. After coming out the other end of the portal, Master Chief lands on what appears to be earth. He gets up, and examines his surroundings. Master Chief appears to be on a road running along a mountain, to the right of which is a forest with rocks and palm trees, further in leading to a cliff overlooking a voluminous pond. Master Chief heads into the forest, curious as to where he is. Nomad is in that very same forest, preparing to rendezvous with Prophet, Psycho, and Jester to discuss the mysterious death of Aztec. Nomad spots Master Chief from a distance. “Prophet, I've found what appears to be another attempt by the KPAs at duplicating our nanosuit technology. I don't know what he's up to, but I'm not liking what I'm seeing.” says Nomad over the radio. Prophet replies “If he isn't one of ours, then take him out. And be quick about it! I need you at the rendezvous point ASAP. Over.” “I'm on it.” replies Nomad. Nomad switches to cloak mode, and slowly creeps up behind Master Chief. Master Chief doesn't say a word, but Cortana is able to tell that the spartan is wondering where he is. Cortana informs Chief, “It looks like we're on earth, but I can't seem to-CHIEF! YOUR MOTION TRACKER!” Master Chief draws his shot gun and whips around to face Nomad whom he can't see, but fires directly at his position, aware of his presence. The bullets impact Nomad less than a meter away, and a thin network of electrical current in the shape of a human's bloodstream appears in a human's figure, and a man in a suit similar in some respects to Chief's becomes visible. Nomad's energy is critical from the blow, and runs for cover just after barely dodging a melee attack from Master Chief. Nomad makes it to cover behind a rock, crouches down, draws his FY71, aims, and fires at the Chief. Master Chief, suffering energy shield loss from Nomad's FY71, tosses a frag grenade which lands just behind Nomad. Nomad sees the grenade, switches to strength mode, emerges from behind the rock, and uses his super strength to lunge into the air toward Master Chief just as the grenade detonates behind him. Nomad lands right in front of the Chief, and grips him by the neck. Nomad doesn't manage to crush Chief's throat, but he does have a good grip until the spartan trips him up from beneath. Nomad falls to the ground, and Chief once again draws his shot gun; this time, however, Nomad, kicks the shot gun out of the Chief's hands, and pulls out his own, but only manages to get one shot in before it is yanked out of his hands by Master Chief. The Chief prepares to finish Nomad off, until Nomad switches to strength mode, and kicks Chief in the stomach as he gets up. The hit barely buys Nomad enough time to switch to speed mode, and run onto the road before the spartan chases him with the rounds from his assault rifle. A KPA truck pulls right up to Nomad, blocking the Chief's view of him. Nomad kills the driver, the passenger, and the gunner just after a tumult of shouts in Korean accents. Nomad switches to strength mode, picks up the truck, and hurls it at the Chief. Nomad pulls out his precision rifle as the truck fly’s through the air, and fires at its fuel tank, causing the truck to explode on impact. Chief realizes what Nomad's doing ahead of time and tries to evade the explosive truck, but the distance put between the truck and Master Chief is insignificant, and the explosion drains the spartan's energy shield. Chief runs behind various trees in the forest trying not to be seen while Nomad, outside of it, draws his gauss rifle, and takes repetitious guesses at Chief's location. The Chief's energy shield has recharged by this point... Nomad advances back into the forest, and is suddenly surprised by the Chief who pops out of the bushes with his flame thrower. Chief unleashes the fire from his flame thrower, but Nomad jumps backwards just in time to avoid the onslaught of flames. Nomad switches to strength mode, jumps over the Chief, and lands facing the Spartan’s back. Nomad catches Master Chief off guard by dealing a mighty blow to his back with his immense strength. Chief is knocked forward several feet, and his energy shields are drained once again from the hit. Nomad advances onto the seemingly unconscious spartan; Nomad is a foot away from him, about to fire his shotgun, until Master Chief quickly rolls onto his back, and sprays Nomad with his flamethrower, this time, getting him. In a matter of seconds, Nomad is engulfed in flames, and is flailing around madly, and does so for several seconds. Nomad realizes, however, that he must not panic. Still on fire, Nomad switches to speed mode, and takes off running toward the cliff which overlooks a voluminous pond, and switches to armor mode before diving head-first into it. Master Chief reaches the edge of the cliff when Nomad is in mid jump, and draws his sniper rifle. The spartan tries to hastily aim and fire before before Nomad hits the water, but the bullet only grazes Nomad's shoulder due to how hastily the shot was taken, leaving Nomad's suit with enough energy to protect his body from the impact of the rocks eleven feet into the water. Nomad's blanket of flames instantaneously extinguishes as he enters the water, and is overcome by a refreshed, cooled down feeling, but his suit's power is drained. Nomad waits for his suit to recharge... Chief, from up above, tosses a frag grenade into the water. After Nomad's energy has recharged, he is startled by seeing a grenade drop into the water in front of him. Nomad quickly switches to speed mode and begins swimming to shore as fast as a fish. The grenade detonates some distance from Nomad, and does him no harm with the aided surpression from the water. Chief sees Nomad from up above, and fires bulls eye shots at Nomad via his sniper rifle, but the water resistance, as well as Nomad's armor, protect him. Nomad makes it to shore, and emerges from the water. He switches to armor mode just before a bullet from Master Chief's sniper rifle impacts Nomad directly on the back. It does not damage him, but his suit is deprived of energy from the blow. Nomad turns around to see Chief far away atop the cliff from which he dove. Nomad draws his precision rifle, aims, and fires directly at Master Chief's head. The bullet impacts his visor... But his energy shield absorbs the hit, and a yellow glow appears around Chief's suit; it had no effect. Chief takes aim at Nomad in the stomach, and fires. The bullet goes right through Nomad, and he falls forward onto the ground. WINNER: MASTER CHIEF - AFTER THE BATTLE - Chief sees his opponent fall, then rushes down the cliff, walks up to Nomad, and turns him over onto his back to find that he's still barely alive. Nomad is weak, and has no energy left to fight back. Chief puts the barrel of his sniper rifle up to Nomad's visor. He's about to shoot... “You're on my side, aren't you.” says the Chief, who slowly stows his sniper rifle. Nomad is surprised to hear Chief speak in an American accent. “Sorry for the misunderstanding.” the spartan continues, reaching out, and gently picking Nomad up. Chief carries Nomad close to where he came from through the portal, and sets Nomad down. “Why?” Asks Nomad, baffled at Master Chief's mercy. “You're a human; we fight for the same cause.” the Chief replies. “You're not from around here, are you?” says Nomad. Nomad takes the Chief's silence as a yes. “I saw you come out of there.” says Nomad, pointing at the portal, now having the strength to do so. “Would you like to get back?” Nomad interprets Chief's lack of reply as a yes once again. “You'd better hurry, it looks like it's closing.” Indeed, Nomad is correct, the wormhole begins shrinking. Chief hesitates, wanting to make sure the Nomad is ok. “Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go!” Nomad shouts. At this, Master Chief begins sprinting toward the portal, realizing what short time he has. He's nearly at the wormhole, until he realizes he's not going to make it, and it's too high up to reach anyway, it seems he'll be stuck in this dimension for the rest of his life... Suddenly, Nomad, who had caught up with the Chief via his speed mode, switches to strength mode, picks the Chief up, and hurls him at the worm hole just in time for him to reach it. The spartan is startled, but immediately realizes that Nomad is helping him. Chief, in the air from Nomad's toss, glances back, and the two gazes exchange for the slightest moment. While both of their faces are blocked by visors, they know that they give each other appreciative looks. Chief, for sparing Nomad his life, and Nomad, for helping Chief reach the wormhole in time. Chief soars through the wormhole just in time before it closes. Nomad stares for a moment in amazement at the emptiness that was once the wormhole. He is in a trance for numerous minutes until suddenly, Prophet radios in “Nomad! What the hell have you been doing?! Jester and Psycho are getting pissed!” “I'm sorry Prophet, I got held up. I'm on my way right now.” replies Nomad. Nomad switches to speed mode, and darts off toward the rendezvous point. Chief dreads what awaits him back in his world. Chief is back in outer space, and sees that the giant planet-shaped machine had swallowed the ship from which he awoke less than an hour ago. Before the giant machine gets a chance to suck him in, however, a pelican rushes by. “Master Chief, sir!” he hears over the radio. “There's our ride, Chief.” says Cortana. Master Chief grabs onto the pelican, boards it, and is saved from the giant machine. Cortana negotiates with the pilot, and the Chief is taken to safety. Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. While most of Master Chief's weapons were slightly heavier hitting, and he had more training, neither of these factors were major victories. What really won him the day was his more versatile energy shield, and augmented speed and strength that remained even when his shield was drained, as opposed to Nomad who had to manually switch between modes, and none of his effects were very powerful if his suit's energy was drained. To see the orginal battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites